Phantom Evolution Rewrite
by TheWhiteTitan
Summary: I got permission from fighterofflames to rewrite his old work. Danny ran away from home when he got his powers. He met Professor Xavier, who offered him a home for gifted youngsters. AU where Danny got his powers two years earlier and met Professor X before Cyclops did.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I'm pushing my limit here, but I couldn't help myself. This was one of my favorite stories, and it would be a shame to not continue it. Please enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or X-men Evolution, even though I wish I do. I also got permission from the original author of the story. Also, AU, where Danny will gain his powers at twelve and meets Professor X before Cyclops does.**

Prologue: The Ghost Kid

A young boy with black hair and blue eyes, about twelve years old, was sitting on the corner of his room, sobbing. Once again, his parents tried to experiment on him. If it wasn't for her sister, he would have been in the lab, getting experimented. She was currently talking to them, though it sounded more like shouting and screaming.

This boy's name was Danny Fenton.

It wasn't always like this. Once, they were a happy family, even when they weren't normal. His parents were ghost hunters. This cause people to call them crazy, telling them that ghosts don't exist. Even though the people shunned them, Danny always loved them because they cared for him and his sister.

He also had two friends; Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. The three would always play together and hang out during school. Danny was just a normal boy.

But it all changed when Danny turned twelve.

On his birthday, everything changed. When he woke up, he found himself floating in his room. Panicked, he screamed, which alarmed his parents and sister. When they entered his room, the saw Danny, but he looked different. His hair was snowy white, his eyes were neon green and he had an unnatural glow around him.

The moment they saw him, they tried to attack him. If it wasn't for Jazz, they would had killed him. Since then, his world turned upside down; people would avoid and sneer at him, trash would be thrown at him, bullies would attack him, his parents would try to ambush him, and worst of all, his friends avoided him.

What's worse is that weird things kept happening to him; he would phase through solid objects, turn invisible, there would be a flash of light and his appearance would change, and he floats.

As he wiped the tears away, he heard a loud crash, followed by loud, hurried footsteps. His door abruptly opened, revealing Jazz, his orange haired sister.

"Jazz?" he said, hiccuping a bit.

Jazz surprised Danny by hugging him, crying a bit.

"W-what's wrong?" he asked worriedly as the hug ended.

"There isn't much time," Jazz said as she grabbed Danny's arm and led him downstairs. When they got there, Danny jumped when he heard a loud banging noise. He turned and saw the door to their basement breaking down, angry shouting behind the door.

"Open this door!" a booming voice demanded.

"Here," Jazz said as she handed Danny some money and a bus token. "You have to go."

"B-b-but…" Danny stammered.

"Hurry!" Jazz exclaimed as she pushed the stuff in his hands and pushed him through the door. "I'll stall them as long as I can. Just get out of here!"

Danny cried as he ran away from the room and Jazz closed the door. As he ran, the people from the neighborhood noticed him, and the money on his hands.

"Look! It's that freak!"

"He stole something!"

"Get him!"

Danny looked back and saw a mob behind him, carrying bats, sticks and bricks. He ran and ran, ignoring the pain in his legs and the rocks they threw at him. Suddenly, he tripped and fell to the ground. When he looked up, the mob was around him.

And they didn't look friendly.

Two men roughly grabbed him by the arms and lifted him up.

"What you gonna do now, freak?" one of them asked, gripping on his hair.

Danny screamed and kicked the person away and suddenly slipped from the two men's grip, causing him to fall to the ground on his butt.

"You'll pay for that, freak!" the guy exclaimed, grabbing a bat and walking towards Danny, lifting it up.

Danny closes his eyes and covered his head, waiting for the pain to come.

He waited.

And waited.

He slowly opened his eyes and his eyes widened in surprise. The guy with the bat was in front of him, his face was snarling and the bat was an inch away from his head. He looked around and saw everyone not moving an inch from their spot.

"What is this?" Danny asked, feeling scared.

"There's no need to be scared, Daniel," a voice said, surprising the young child.

Danny turned and saw a bald man wearing a suit on a wheelchair smiling gently at him. He wheeled himself towards Danny, who was still shock.

"W-who are you?" Danny asked, slightly afraid.

"I am Professor Xavier," the bald man said with a smile. "I am just like you."

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you think they are frozen?" Xavier asked, gesturing at the angry mob.

"You did this?" Danny said, astounded. "How?"

"I am a telepath," Xavier explained with a smile. "I can communicate with my mind."

"Can I do that?" Danny asked.

"Perhaps," Xavier said. "Your powers might be different from mine."

"What…what are we?"

"We are Mutants."

Danny looked at Xavier with a confused expression. Mutants? Like the green, slimy monsters he read about it the comics?

"No, not that kind of mutant," Xavier said, surprising Danny. "Mutants are people who have been gifted with extraordinary gifts. And it appears you are one of them."

"W-w-what do I do?" Danny asked, looking afraid. When he looked up, he saw Xavier offering a hand.

"Come with me," he said, surprising Danny. "I can help you control your powers."

Danny looked hesitant at first before he nodded and grabbed the professor's hand. Xavier helped Danny up his feet and the two walked away from the mob.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked as he pocketed the stuff his sister gave him.

"To a safe place," Xavier replied with a smile.

Danny followed the bald man away from the crowd that tried to kill him. He looked at the town that wanted him gone and he felt his chest become heavy.

"It will be alright, Daniel," Xavier said in a calm voice. "You will be safe in your new home."

"…Call me Danny…"

**Okay, that's short, but all prologues are short. Now I know this isn't like fighterofflames' story, but I wanted to be creative. In this story, the ghosts will be Mutants, but they won't make appearance soon. I will also rewrite some of fighterofflames' old chapters and make some original ones.**

**Well, it's late. See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to update earlier than originally planned, since the story is still fresh. Also, I'm having another case of the writer's blocks to my other stories. This time, I hope it's short. Relax and enjoy the show!**

Chapter 1: Home for Gifted Youngsters

"Welcome Danny," Xavier said as he and the young Mutant stopped in front of a large gate. "To Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

"Wow," Danny said as he looked at the large mansion behind the gates. "It's big."

The gates opened the two walked through it. They stopped in front of the mansion, which was bigger than Danny imagined.

"How many students do you have, Professor?" Danny asked as they entered the mansion. Danny looked around the fancy-looking room in awe.

"Currently? Two," Xavier replied as he stopped in front of Danny.

Before Danny could say anything, he heard footsteps. He looked up the stairs and saw three people walking towards them. A young woman with dark skin and white hair, a rough looking man with dark-blue hair, and a fourteen year old girl with red hair.

"This the new kid, Chuck?" the man asked, looking at Danny.

"Yes," Xavier said as he looked at Danny. "Danny, meet Ororo, Logan and my first student, Jean."

"Greetings," Ororo said with a smile on her face.

Logan just grunted, nodding a bit.

"Hey," Jean said as she smiled at Danny.

"…Hi…" Danny said shyly, looking at the ground and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ororo has the power to control the weather," Xavier said, causing Danny to look up. Ororo smiled and Danny could feel the wind shift.

"Logan has a healing factor and claws on his knuckles," Logan lifted his fist and three, shiny, sharp claws appeared on his knuckles.

"And Jean here is a telepath, like me, and has telekinetic powers," Jean smiled and nodded at Danny.

"Wow," Danny said as he looked at the three in awe. He was so awestruck that he didn't noticed his legs turning intangible.

"Kid," Logan suddenly said, getting Danny's attention. "You're sinking."

Confused, Danny looked down and saw himself sinking through the floor.

"Help!" Danny screamed as he tried to move. Suddenly, he felt something carrying him. He looked up and saw Jean with her eyes closed, looking like she was concentrating. Danny was slowly descending to the ground as Jean gave a groan.

"Don't push yourself, Jean," Xavier said as Jean opened her eyes.

"Yes, Professor," Jean said.

"That was awesome!" Danny exclaimed with a bright expression.

"So your powers to go through floors?" Logan asked, looking at Danny.

"Uh…kinda…" Danny replied, looking at the ground.

"Danny here has a very unusual power," Xavier explained. "He appears to have supernatural powers."

Everyone, even Danny, looked at Xavier, confused on what he meant.

"He has the powers of a phantom," Xavier explained to them.

"A phantom?" Danny asked as he scratched his head with an invisible arm.

"Kid, your arm," Logan said.

Danny looked at his arm and screamed again. He waved his arm until it became visible again. He stared at it and sighed.

"As you see, Danny here has trouble controlling his powers," Xavier said as Danny looked embarrassed.

'It's nothing to be ashamed about, child," Ororo said with a warm smile. "That is why you are here, to learn how to control them."

Danny looked up at them and gave a small smile.

"Why don't you show Danny around, Jean?" Xavier suggested, looking at the young girl.

"Sure thing, Professor," Jean said, walking towards Danny. "Let's go, Danny."

Danny followed Jean and the two had a tour of the mansion. They first went to the kitchen where they ate a snack, the library which was huge, the living room, bathroom, the backyard which had a swimming pool, the Danger Room which was a large metallic room, and the hangars.

"Wow," Danny said as he looked at the jet, which was called the Blackbird. "Can I drive it?"

"Maybe once you're a little older," Jean said as they exited the hangar.

"How long have you been here, Jean?" Danny asked after a minute of silence.

"I've been here all my life," Jean replied, surprising Danny.

"What about your parents?" Danny asked. "Don't tell me Ororo and Logan are your…"

"What? No!" Jean exclaimed, shocked. "My parents are in Connecticut, and they're doing pretty well."

"Do they…talk to you?" Danny asked again.

"They send a few letters sometimes," Jean replied.

"Wow…" Danny said, looking a bit down.

Jean, who seemed to have sensed Danny's sadness, put a hand on his shoulder. Danny looked up with a surprise expression as Jean smiled at him.

"It's okay, Danny," she said gently. "This is another reason why we go here, to feel accepted."

Danny looked at Jean and smiled. She reminds him so much of Jazz. The two walked back to the living room and saw Logan wearing a yellow and blue suit with a mask.

"What are you wearing, Logan?" Danny asked, looking like he wanted one.

"In this thing, you call me Wolverine," Logan said with a low growl in his voice.

Ororo entered the room, wearing a dark blue suit that had a cape on it.

"And you may call me Storm," Ororo said. "And it's time to start your training."

Danny looked at them as Jean left him, saying about getting her suit. The minute later, Danny was in the Danger Room with Wolverine, Storm and Jean, who was wearing a dark blue and light green suit.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Danny asked as he looked at them. "And when can I get a suit like that?"

"First, you need to focus on your powers," Storm said, not answering Danny's second question.

"Which one?" Danny asked. "Most of my powers just randomly appear."

Suddenly, a bright ring appeared on his body and traveled across him. He soon found himself with white hair, green eyes and a ghostly glow.

"Like that," Danny said as he started floating. He waved his arms wildly like he was trying to get down. As he finally touched the ground, his legs became invisible. He frowned as his powers were out of control again.

"Just focus, Danny," Storm said gently. "You need to focus."

"I…I don't think I can," Danny said, looking a bit tearful as his appearance changed back to normal.

"Listen kid," Wolverine cut in. "If you want to control your powers, you suck it up and focus!"

Danny looked at him before he dried his eyes and focus. He closed his eyes and just stayed calm. After what seemed like forever, he felt something inside him. It was like another heart, only colder and somewhat…unnatural.

Curious, Danny mentally touched the heart, which felt like touching a polished orb. Determined, Danny tried to grab the heart, not letting it slip in his hands. When he finally had a good hold of it, he suddenly felt a burst of energy.

He opened his eyes, which were glowing green, and there was a burst of light. When the light disappeared, Danny was back to his other appearance, feeling very confident for some reason. He then jumped up and started flying around the room.

"I can fly!" he cheered with a big smile. "Look, I can fly!"

"Kid's a fast learner, I give him that," Wolverine said as they watched Danny fly around.

As Danny was cheering and doing loops, there was sudden burst of light, and Danny found himself back to normal.

"…This is not good…" Danny said before gravity did its job.

He screamed as he fell towards the metal floor. Just as he was about to hit it, there was a small whirlwind that cushioned his fall, causing him to gently land on his stomach. He looked up and saw Storm with her hand raised.

"…Did I pass?" Danny asked with a grin.

"Looks like we have a lot of work to do," Wolverine said as Jean giggled.

Danny could tell he was going to like it here in his new home.

**Okay, that's that! Next chapter will be the first episode of the show, where they meet Nightcrawler and Toad. So there will be a three year time skip. So don't be surprised when Danny has his ecto-manipulation ability. Review time!**

**allietheepic7- Thanks. Hope you like 12 Danny in this chapter.**

**Hordak's Pupil- Glad you like it!**

**Danny angel- Thank you!**

**danifan3000- This was one of favorites too, that's why I wanted to write it. **

**fighterofflames- The pairing is still unsure. There are three possible girls; Rogue, Wanda, and Laura. So yeah, there's still hope for Rogue, but it's like a 1/3 hope.**

**Gliss Phantom- Well hope you like how I write your favorite shows together.**

**nightmaster000- Thanks. There are three possible pairings; Rogue, Wanda and Laura. I'm still deciding.**

**Dragonscorch- Aww, thanks!**

**WOLF- Thanks. Hm…interesting choice. I already decided on three girls, but maybe I can include them as well. The ghosts will either be Mutants or mutant hunters, and Danny will be a little smart here, just a little.**

**mysticfalls2357- This happens next.**

**Spidey108- I was surprised when the story was discontinued, and a little sad. Plus, I always wanted to write it, so here was my chance! Don't worry, I don't discontinue. I also hope that you don't mind me borrowing that pairing idea I got from your story, which is awesome by the way.**

**Well, next chapter will be longer, I promise! Please read and review, and don't hesitate to ask questions. See you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised, here is the next chapter. My writer's block is almost gone, but I still can't update my other stories. Well, enough complaining. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Strategy X

_Three Years Later…_

Danny Fenton, Bayville's star player, was standing behind Duncan, who was readying the ball. The people around them were cheering as the Bayville football team was beating their opponents by twenty-three points. He stood behind his teammates, waiting for the signal. Even though he was slightly muscular, Danny was still small compared to his teammates.

"Blue 22! Blue 22!" Duncan shouted. "Hut!"

He got the ball as the linemen started pushing the other players. Duncan way and was about to throw the ball before one player from the opposite team tackled him to the ground, causing him to let go off the ball.

Before the ball hit the ground, Danny caught it and started running towards the end of the field, running like the wind. The spectators were cheering and shouting touchdown.

The young player jumped and turn to avoid getting tackled by the opposing players. Two players got in front of him and were about to tackle him before he swerved to avoid them and jumped towards the touchdown field.

He managed to cross the line and the referee blew his whistle. Everyone cheered as they go seven more points. As Danny groaned, he heard some clicking amidst the loud cheering. He opened his eyes and saw Jean Grey, taking pictures of him.

"Hey Jean," Danny said to his foster sister with a grin. "Is that for the yearbook?"

"No," Jean said as she lowered the camera, smiling at him. "It's for my personal collection."

The two laughed as Danny stood up and removed his helmet. Before the two could walk, Duncan came between them, slightly pushing Danny aside.

"Hey Jean," he said with a flirting smirk. "Did you see me out there? I was awesome, right?"

"You mean the way you got tackled and dropped the ball?" Danny said as he got between them. "Yeah that was pretty awesome."

Jean giggled as Duncan turned red with anger. Danny grabbed Jean's arm and pulled her away from the quarterback. Ever since Danny enrolled to Bayville High, he's been making Duncan look bad in front of Jean so he won't have a shot at her. That was the entire reason he joined the football team.

In the stands, a seventeen year old guy with brown hair and red shades was smirking at what happened to Duncan, playing with a quarter on his hand.

His name is Scott Summers, a friend of Danny and Jean. Like them, he was also a Mutant. He entered Xavier's School last year to learn how to control his powers and try to blend in with normal people.

Duncan was glaring at Danny was about to walk towards the bench when one of players walked towards him.

"Hey, check it out," he said, pointing at the bleachers. "Tolanski's at it again."

They looked and saw a gray-skinned guy with brown hair pickpocketing from the bystanders. Duncan grinned as he found something to take out his anger.

"Hey coach!" Duncan called. "Can we excused for a sec?"

The coach looked up from his clipboard then up at the scoreboard. When he saw that they were still in the lead, he nodded and told them to come back fast. Duncan and two of his friends grinned as they walked towards the back of the bleachers. Danny, who was talking to Jean, noticed them. Jean noticed them too and frowned.

"This ain't gonna be pretty," Danny said as he put his helmet down. "I'll be right back."

Jean sighed as Danny followed Duncan, knowing she can't stop him. Meanwhile, Scott was waiting for the games to continue when he suddenly dropped his coin.

"Aw man, my cash!" he said as he looked down, only to see a gray hand pickpocketing. "Woah. Check it out. Someone's making a collection."

"Should we call the cops?" the blond haired guy asked.

"Keep that option open," Scott said as he stood up and walked down.

Under the bleachers, Tolanski laughed as he pulled out some cash from the wallet. Just as he pocketed it, a hand grabbed him from behind and pulled him to the ground. Tolanski looked up and saw three football players sneering at him.

"Well, if it isn't Toady Tolanski," Duncan said as he cracked his knuckles. "Collecting some spare change?"

"Uh…h-hey Duncan," Tolanski said as he backed away a bit. "L-l-look, I can explain!"

"Shut up, Frog Face!" Duncan exclaimed as he grabbed Tolanski and slammed him to a metal fence.

"Let's crush him, Dunc," one of the players said as he pounded his fist on his palm.

"Let's not, Dunc," a voice said, gaining their attention. They looked and saw Danny and Scott glaring at them, their faces hidden by the shadows. "Look, just cool down a bit. How about we make him return all the money he stole?"

"Yeah, no harm done," Scott said, looking at Duncan.

"Back off, Fenton, Summers," Duncan exclaimed. "Why do you guys care for scum like him?"

"Look," Danny said, raising his hands. "I'm not a fan of Tolanski here."

"But we're not so hot on the three against one, so just back off," Scott said, crossing his arms.

"I think me and my buds here are going to crush the little slime ball," Duncan said as he lifted Toad in the air and threw him to the ground. "So how about you two bail out!"

Scott glared and lowered his shades a bit. Danny raised his arm in front of Scott, looking at him through narrowed eyes. Scott lowered his shades and walked towards Duncan, who was about to step on Tolanski.

"I said back off!" Scott exclaimed as he grabbed Duncan by the arm and threw him to the ground. The other two players were about to get Scott when some muck covered in green energy suddenly hit them. Tolanski saw this as an opportunity to escape. He started hopping away like a frog, getting away from the trouble.

"He's getting away!" one of the players exclaimed as they wiped the muck of their faces before they ran after Tolanski.

Danny looked at Duncan before at Scott, who nodded at him. He then ran after the players to make sure they don't hurt Tolanski. Duncan, who was covered in muck, growled as he glared at Summers.

"Big mistake, Summers!" Duncan shouted as he charged at Scott, who was ready. Jean walked towards the bleachers and saw Scott and Duncan fighting.

"Scott, no!" Jean shouted. Scott turned to look at her before Duncan punched him on the face. "Scott!"

Scott slammed into a metal beam and his shades fell from his face. He opened his eyes and opened his eyes, which was glowing red. A read beam came out from his eyes, hitting Duncan. Danny turned around when he saw the commotion and saw the beam hitting the snack bar, hitting a propane tank. There was a huge explosion, causing the people to panic. Before the explosion could grow bigger, Danny's eyes glowed green as he raised his hands, creating a green dome around the explosion.

Once the explosion turned small, Danny ran towards Jean, who was running towards the bleachers. Minutes later, police cars, ambulances and fire trucks arrived. As the firemen started dousing the fire, Danny and Jean walked behind the bleachers, which was on fire.

"Too hot touch, at least for my hands," Jean commented as she used her powers to levitate the burning wood away from their path.

"Found his shades," Danny said as he grabbed the red shades from the ground and handed it to Jean.

"Thanks, Danny," Jean said with a smile.

"No problem," Danny said with a shrug as they spotted Scott, who was crouching and covering his face. Jean walked towards Scott. Danny turned to the field and saw Professor Xavier's car stopping in front of the field. "Well this isn't good."

"You okay?" Jean asked as she gently lifted Scott's face and put on his shades so he can open his eyes.

"Jean…" he said before he looked at the mess he caused. "Oh wow…I…"

"Shh…" Jean said as she helped him up. "I know. Look, you better split."

Jean walked away to see if Duncan remember anything as Danny spotted the Professor using his powers on the policeman, his eyes widening before it returned to normal.

"Nice cover up, Professor," Danny muttered as he and Scott walked out from the bleachers. As they walked towards the parking lot, Tolanski walk up to them, looking at the mess.

"Uh…thanks…" Tolanski said, scratching his head. "For the…you know…"

"Don't mention it. Ever," Scott said angrily as he walked passed Tolanski with Danny behind him.

"You guys stood up for me. Not many do that," Tolanski said as he watched them hop in Scott's red sports convertible. As they drove away, Toad watched them before a fly around him. Without warning, he stuck his tongue out, which was incredibly long, and ate the fly before hopping away.

Xavier was looking at the scene and saw Danny and Scott leaving the scene. He nodded as he closed his window.

"Everything is okay, for now," he said as he looked at Ororo, who was driving. "We better hurry, I have a train to catch."

Ororo nodded as she drove away from the field and towards the train station to pick up their newest recruit.

_The Next Day…_

Danny was putting on his jacket as he exited the room. In the hallway, he spotted Scott walking towards him.

"Hey Danny," he greeted, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "Ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Danny commented as he lifted his hand and green energy shot out from his hand and towards his backpack, grabbing it for him.

He discovered this power two years ago and decided to call it Ecto Manipulation. With it, he can create shields, shoot beams, and levitate stuff. At first, he had trouble controlling it, but he eventually got the hang of it.

The two boys were walking towards Jean's room, who was still getting ready for school.

"So," Danny suddenly said. "When are you going to ask Jean out?"

Scott almost tripped when he heard that. He adjusted his shades to make sure it won't fell off his face.

"W-what?" Scott asked, trying to sound confuse. Danny rolled his eyes at him.

"Look man, I know you liked her," he said bluntly. "You liked her ever since she saved you from Skulker."

Scott cringed as he remembered Skulker, the Mutant Hunter. They met him last year, when he was searching for worthy Mutants to hunt and hang their pelt on his wall. As far as Danny could tell, that guy was still in Antarctica, trying to figure out where they are.

They stopped in front of Jean's room and Scott knocked on it.

"Just give me a minute!" she called. Danny sighed, knowing this was gonna take long.

"Hurry up, Jean!" Scott shouted as he knocked on the door.

"I'm fixing my hair!"

"It's hopeless, Jean," Scott called again, his tone impatient.

"You sure are impatient, Scott," Danny said as he entertained himself by making a small green orb.

"Says the guy who phases through his clothes on and off," Scott retorted, causing Danny to chuckle. The door opened and Jean walked out, smiling at them.

"So, are we going?" Jean asked as she slightly stroke Scott on the chin. She smirked as she walked away from the two.

"Scott, you're drooling," Danny said as he followed Jean. Scott quickly wiped his mouth and followed the two. As they walked down the stairs, they spotted Professor Xavier in the other room.

"Professor, we're heading out!" Scott called.

"Just a moment you three," Xavier said, stopping them. "We have a new student living here."

Curious, the three entered the room where they spotted someone wearing a hood that was covering his entire face, arms and legs, standing next to Xavier.

"Everyone, this is Kurt Wagner," Xavier said, gesturing at the new student. "He arrived here last night."

Danny grinned as he walked towards Kurt.

"Nice to meet you Kurt," he said to the newcomer. "The red head is Jean, the guy with the shades is Scott, and I'm Danny."

He offered a handshake, but Kurt backed away, like he was afraid of Danny. He gave the newcomer a confused look as Jean walked forward.

"Kurt, you are among friends here," Professor Xavier said as Jean stopped next to the Professor. Kurt looked at him before looking at Danny who smiled encouragingly at him.

"Hello," he said in a German accent as he grabbed Danny's hand and shook it. Scott and Jean's eyes widened when they saw Kurt's hand; three fingers covered in blue fur.

"Woah," Danny said as he looked at Kurt's hand. "Cool hand."

Kurt stared at him with a confused expression as Danny let go of his hand. Kurt then walked back to the Professor.

"I was just telling Kurt how I set up this institute as a home for youngsters whose gifts are not always an asset," Xavier said as he turned to Scott. "Isn't that right, Scott?"

Scott looked down, rubbing the back of his head.

"So you heard about that," he said, trying to look sheepish.

"It was hard not to," Xavier said with a raised eyebrow. "It was all over the news."

"It was a bad situation, Professor," Scott said, looking down. "Sorry."

"I know, Scott," Professor said. "Fortunately, the true cost was never discovered and Danny managed to contain most of the explosion. But you must be careful, Scott. And Danny, make sure no one is around when you use your powers."

"Yes, Professor," Danny said, nodding a bit.

"Come on, Professor," Scott said, complaining a bit. "I'm packing a bazooka behind each eyeball! What do want from me?"

"Control, Scott. Control," Xavier replied. "That's what you're here to learn. That is why you are all here." He then turned to Kurt. "As you see, Scott's eyes admit a destructive optic blast beam. Danny, however, is a unique case. He can turn invisible, walk through walls, change form, fly, and manipulate energy."

"Like this," Danny said as he made an orb appear between his hands and causing it to spin around.

"Cool," Kurt said as he removed his hood, revealing blue hair and fur, pointy ears, fangs, and yellow eyes.

"How about you, Kurt?" Jean asked, turning to Kurt. "You got a special gift that brought you here?"

Kurt answered by disappearing with a puff of smoke and reappearing in the other corner of the room.

"Maybe," he said nonchalantly.

"Woah." Jean and Scott said.

"Now that is cool!" Danny said with a grin. "You will definitely fit in here."

Kurt smiled slightly at the compliments they were giving him.

"I'll be helping Kurt settle in," Professor Xavier said. "We can talk more tonight."

"Okay," Danny nodded as they walked towards the door. "See ya guys later!"

As Danny, Jean and Scott left for school, Xavier was showing Kurt to his new room. As they walked through the halls, they met Ororo, who was holding a package.

"This will be your room, Kurt," Ororo said as she opened the door and gestured them to enter.

When Kurt saw his room, his eyes went wide. It was big, had a comfy bed, some stereos and a music player.

"Voah," he said as he looked around with wonder. "This bedroom is mine?"

"Of course, Kurt," Xavier said with a slight smile. "That's why your parents sent you here, because they knew you can be happy here."

"Happy?" Kurt said as he walked towards the Professor, looking sad. "How can I be happy vhen I look like this? I scare people."

He turned to the mirror, looking at his inhuman appearance. As Ororo placed the package on Kurt's bed, Xavier pulled out something from his jacket.

"I have a little surprise for you, Kurt," he said as he pulled out a digital watch. "I had Danny made it for situations like this. Put this on."

Curious, Kurt took the watch and put it on. As soon as it was on him, his appearance changed. He gasped as he looked at himself.

"I don't believe it!" Kurt said looking a bit happy as he turned to the mirror, looking at a young Caucasian man with blue hair, normal-shaped ears and teeth, and brown eyes. "I'm normal!"

"You are normal, Kurt," Ororo said with a smile. "But not because of this machine."

"Storm is right, Kurt," Xavier said as he moved towards Kurt. "Normal is what you truly are. Never think otherwise."

"This is just a disguise," the Professor added as he pressed the button on the watch, returning Kurt's appearance back to what it was. "A disguise to protect you from those who would prosecute you for not understanding your gifts."

"I understand, Professor," Kurt said with a nod before he pressed the button again, turning him back to normal. "But nonetheless, this rule! Thank you."

The two adults smiled at him before they exited his room. As they left, Kurt walked towards his bed and opened the package. What he saw made him smile; a suit.

_Later…_

Danny was carrying his lunch as he followed Scott to his locker. Their friend with the blond hair went ahead of them to save a table. As Scott grabbed his lunch and closed his locker, Tolanski was leaning next to the lockers, surprising them.

"Yo, you guys," Tolanski said as he started spinning before he jumped up towards the lockers with unbelievable leg powers. "What's up?"

Panicking, Danny looked around the area to see if the cost is clear while Scott stared at Tolanski.

"That's quite a jump you got there," Scott commented as Danny looked at Tolanski.

"Like it?" Tolanski said, grinning a bit. "I'm surprise you could see it through them thick shades of yours. Here, let me help."

Without warning, he shot his tongue towards Scott and got his shades. Scott quickly covered his eyes as Danny looked at Tolanski, who was holding Scott's slimy shades.

"Hey, give them back!" Scott shouted angrily.

"What's the matters, Summers?" Tolanski said, waving his shades around. "Afraid to open your eyes?"

"We both know what happened when he does that, Tolanski," Danny said as he used his powers to get Scott's shades back, levitating them towards Scott with his ecto energy. "So be a good frog and hop away."

"Gross!" Scott exclaimed as he felt the slime in his shades.

"As you guys can see, we're a lot alike," Tolanski said as Scott put on his shades.

"Yeah," Scott said as he put on his shades, wiping the slime of the lens. "Now we're both slimy."

"Nope," Tolanski said as he jumped off the lockers and landed on all fours. "I mean, we ain't like other people."

"So your point is what exactly?" Danny asked, crossing his arms.

"I just wanna talk," Tolanski said as he jumped towards the lockers, sticking on the doors. "You know, get to know each other better. Maybe do some lunch."

When he said that, he shot his tongue towards Scott's lunch and ate it whole, paper bag and all.

"We'll think about it," Danny said as he pushed Scott away from Tolanski and towards the cafeteria.

"Sure," Tolanski said, watching them go. "You guys think about it. I have other stuff to do."

With that, he jumped off the lockers and towards the window.

"That guy is up to something," Danny said as he looked back to where Tolanski was. "I better call the Professor. Here."

He handed Scott his lunch as he walked towards the phone.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Scott said, holding the bag.

"Take it, I don't like bologna," he called as he grabbed a payphone and started calling the Professor.

"_Yes, Danny?" _the Professor asked.

"Geez, Professor, you should stop doing that," Danny said as he leaned on the wall.

"_Sorry. What are you calling about?"_

"One of the students here, I think he may be one of us."

"_Yes. Todd Tolanski."_

"You know the guy?"

"_Cerebro just got a fix on his reading. He must be using his powers openly now."_

"Now Professor, you know I'm up to the whole 'welcome all Mutants to our school' and all, but he's not the kind of guy I wanna share my room with. I mean, the guy smells worse than dead pig under the hot sun."

"_We cannot turn our backs on anyone, Danny. You know that"_

"Yeah, I know," Danny said, sighing. "It's just that, I have a bad feeling about him. That's all. Do you want me to bring him in?"

"_There's no need to, Danny. I'll speak with you later."_

As the call ended, Danny put the phone back and walked towards the table where Scott was sitting, thinking that tonight will be interesting.

_Later…_

Danny, Jean and Scott where in the changing room, getting ready to greet their possible new teammate. Professor Xavier decided to test Tolanski if he does have the X-gene, and see if they can persuade them to join the X-men.

As Jean and Scott started changing, Danny just used his powers to get in his uniform. With a flash of bright light, Danny was in what he called his 'Ghost Form.' He was wearing a dark blue suit that had a white X on his chest. A white belt, white gloves, white boots and a dark blue hood that covered his face. The hood was clasped together by an X emblem.

"You guys sure are slow," Danny said as he sat in the air.

"Not all of us can transform, Danny," Jean said as she put on her suit as Scott put on his gloves.

"It's Phantom in this form, Marvel Girl," Danny said, grinning at Jean's expression. Scott chuckled a bit, causing Jean to glare at him.

"Shut up, Cyclops," she growled, causing him to shut up as he put on his visor.

Before they could say more, the alarms went off and the Professor's voice was in their heads.

_Danny! Scott! Jean!" _Xavier shouted. _Kurt and Tolanski are in the Danger Room!_

"Aw man! The Danger Room has automated defenses!" Scott exclaimed, looking at Jean.

"It'll attack them with anything it's got!" Jean shouted.

_Get in there, now!_

"You heard the man, let's move!" Danny exclaimed as he flew towards the Danger Room with Jean and Scott, who grabbed his other boot, behind him.

As they entered the Danger Room, the three saw Tolanski and Nightcrawler avoiding the buzz saws, lasers, blasters and Tasers.

"Cyclops, you handle the blasters! Marvel Girl, make sure the tentacles don't grab them!" Danny shouted as he fired at the Tasers. "I'll get them!"

"Right!" Cyclops said as he fired at the blasters.

"On it!" Marvel Girl said as she flew into the air. Danny charged his fist and flew towards Tolanski, firing at the obstacles that was in his way.

Nightcrawler jumped up to avoid the blasters and started climbing up the wall. He didn't noticed a tentacle going towards him. Just as the device was about to grab him, he felt something getting lifted to the air. Surprised, he turned and saw Marvel Girl smiling at him as she levitated him to safety.

"You are an angel!" he shouted gratefully.

"On occasion," she said with a smirk. "How about you? Are you a demon?"

Tolanski hopped and jumped as he avoided the crazy death traps that was trying to kill him. He suddenly found himself between two walls that was trying to crush him. He tried to jumped, but it was too high for him.

Just as he was about to get squashed, a hand grabbed him from behind and he phased through the wall. He looked up and saw Phantom carrying him towards the exit where Cyclops was waiting.

He dropped Tolanski on the floor before a tentacle grabbed him and threw him in the air.

"Danny!" Cyclops shouted as he fired at the tentacle.

Above them, Professor Xavier and Storm entered the control room and rushed towards the controls.

"Security code override!" Xavier exclaimed as he pushed through the controls. "Priority X! Voice print; Charles Xavier!"

"_Confirmed. Shut down in five seconds," _the computer said.

"Ahh, now I get it!" Nightcrawler said as he looked at the room. "It's a training area! vatch."

Before Marvel Girl could stop him, Nightcrawler disappeared and appeared on top of the blasters.

"I just pull the plug and…" as he pulled out the plug, the machine started going haywire, throwing Kurt off it. The blaster fired randomly that it hit Cyclops and Tolanski, sending the crashing towards a wall.

Before the thing could fire again, Danny fell towards it and smashed it with his fist.

"Well, that was a good work out," Danny said as the weapons started deactivating.

"Forget this man!" Tolanski exclaimed, freaking out. "I've seen enough. I'm outta here!"

"Tolanski, wait!" Cyclops shouted, but Tolanski was hopping away. Cyclops sighed and looked at Professor Xavier. "Sorry, Professor. I couldn't stop him."

"It's all right, Cyclops," Xavier said through the microphone. "He wasn't ready to be one of us."

"I blew it too, Professor. I'm sorry," Kurt said sadly. "You have been vonderful…but I guess…I just don't belong here!"

"Nightcrawler, wait!" Xavier shouted, but Kurt teleported away.

"Don't sweat it, Professor," Danny said as he flew towards the door. "I'll handle it."

Professor Xavier nodded as Danny went to search for Nightcrawler. Meanwhile, Tolanski jumped out through the window and landed on a table, breaking it. As he was about to hop away, he bumped into someone.

He looked up and was about to fight when three metal claws appeared on his knuckles, scaring Tolanski.

"Going somewhere, Bub?" Logan asked as he tilted his cowboy hat to get a better view of Tolanski, who looked like he was about to wet his pants.

"No, Logan!" a voice shouted. Logan looked up and saw Xavier on top of the balcony. "Let him go."

Logan looked back at Tolanski before he retracted his claws. He then sighed as he gestured Tolanski to move, which he gladly did.

"I came back here because I thought a smell trouble brewing," Logan said as he sniffed the air. "Of course, it could just b stink boy there."

"I wish it was," Xavier said as he smiled at Logan. "Welcome home, old friend. We've missed you."

Meanwhile, Danny was still searching for Kurt, Jean helping him to track him down.

_He's in the hangars, _Jean said.

_Thanks, Jean, _Danny said as he walked towards the hangar.

When he entered he saw Kurt looking at the Blackbird in awe. He smirked, remembering how awe he was when he first saw it.

"Vhat is that?" Kurt said in wonder.

"The SR-77 Blackbird," Danny replied, causing Kurt to jump. "Twice as fast as the SR-71 with three times the range and fire power. Awesome, right?"

"Please tell me you get to fly it!" Kurt said as he turned to Danny with a hopeful expression.

"It's ours," Danny said with a grin. "And I can teach you how to fly this baby, if you decided to stay here."

He then placed a hand on Kurt's shoulders and grinned.

"So how about it? Wanna be part of the team?"

"But…I almost got you killed minutes ago," Kurt said, looking down.

"Don't worry about it," Danny said, waving a hand. "I've almost died plenty of times before. Don't look down about it, pal. We all make mistakes. And trust me, I am the king of mistakes. But that's why we're here, to learn not to make mistakes like that. So how about it, will you stay?"

"And you don't mid the vay I look?" Kurt asked, looking at Danny.

"Dude, just don't make fun of my hair, and we'll call it even," Danny said with a grin.

Kurt looked at him with shock before he gave a toothy grin.

"Ve have a deal then," he said.

"Welcome to the team," Danny said as he slung his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "Now come on. I'll show you where they keep the sodas."

Danny grinned as he and Kurt exited the hangar, thinking that this was the beginning of a very unusual friendship.

**Okay, like I promised, long chapter. Hope I rewrote the chapter well, and that you enjoyed the little extras I made. Danny becoming an overprotective brother is kinda like him, so I did that. Also, the reason he became a football player is a reference to that episode Frightmare. Review time!**

**nightmaster000- Thanks. Also, I am thinking about using them in the paring, still thinking, though.**

**Spidey108- Thanks. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Hordak's Pupil- Well, first it'll be Magneto, then Plasmius, followed by Apocalypse and lastly, Dan Phantom. This is just a guess, so I'm not sure yet.**

**Oh my Batman is that Spitfire- Maybe. I still need to think of a chapter for her.**

**Danny angel- I'll keep that in mind.**

**JP-Rider- The GiW…since I dislike them, and they're lame, I'll go with the Friends of Humanity, where they harm humanity more than the Mutants.**

**danifan3000- I'll see what I can do.**

**darkness- Let me see if I can do that.**

**WOLF- Thanks. Hope you'll like Danny's development in this chapter. And his outfit.**

**Mariepc- Yes, a lot of had, painful work. Glad you like it!**

**KuriMaster13- Thanks for the Follow!**

**Okay, I am beat. I've been up all night typing this and I need to relax. I'll see if I can update tomorrow, and maybe my writer's blocks will be gone. See you guys later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good news, my writer's blocks is finally gone! I can finally update my other stories, but after I'm finish with this chapter. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 3: The X-Impulse

A girl with brown hair was happily sleeping on her bed. She smiled happily as she dreamed about flying in the city, enjoying the feeling. Suddenly, the sky became dark and thundery. She screamed as she started falling to the ground.

So abruptly woke up as she landed hard on the ground. When she saw that she was in the basement, she started crying. Her parents quickly ran downstairs when they heard her crying. They quickly ran towards her and comforted her.

"I…I fell…" she cried as her mother comforted her. "I fell from the ceiling."

"You were dreaming, Kitty," her mother said in a soothing voice. "You were just sleepwalking."

"I'm…not sure about that," her dad said as he looked up at the ceiling. They followed his gaze and saw Kitty's pillow and blanket halfway across the ceiling.

"W-what am I?" Kitty asked as she cried on her mother shoulders.

_Xavier's Mansion…_

"_Alert," _Cerebro announced, causing the Professor to look at the screen. _"Discovery Mutant Signature."_

Xavier looked as a map appeared on the screen. He watched as the screen showed a picture of a teenage girl with brown hair.

"_Second detection in this vicinity. Extrapolation complete. Identity confirmed: Kitty Pryde. Residence: Northbrook. Age: 15."_

Professor Xavier looked at the screen before he contacted two of his oldest students.

_Jean, Danny, I need your help._

_We're on our way, Professor, _Jean replied back.

…_Five more minutes…_

_Danny!_

Danny, who was enjoying his sleep, groaned when he found himself waking up from Jean's call. He reluctantly stood from his bed, dropping the teddy bear he was holding, phased out of his pajamas, and phased in his civilian clothes.

He sleepily walked through his door, literally, and saw Jean coming out of her room, looking wide-awake.

"What is it with smart people being insomniac?" Danny asked as they walked through the hallway, stifling a yawn.

"You're one to talk," Jean said as she looked at Danny. "You're one of the honor students, remember?"

"Jean, an honor student would have been good at Math, and wouldn't get so many tardies," Danny retorted as they saw Professor Xavier near the Blackbird.

"We detected another Mutant," Xavier announced as his two students stood in front of him. "We must be off."

The two nodded as they followed the Professor Xavier towards the Blackbird.

"Shouldn't we tell the others we're going to be gone?" Danny asked as he buckled up.

"I already told them," Professor Xavier said. "You two will be excused in school for today."

"Awesome," Danny said with a grin. "I get to miss the Algebra test today."

"You're still going to take the test, you know" Jean said him, causing Danny to groan.

_Later…_

Kurt was running to the school as fast as he can, a Nasty Burger on his hand. Ever since Danny introduced him to the Nasty Burger, Kurt's been going there every week for a breakfast burger. He checked his watch and saw that he was late again.

"Ah, late again!" he said. He put the rest of the burger on his mouth and looked around to see if the coast was clear. He then teleported himself closer to the entrance, in the school bushes, and was about to walked in the school doors when Principal Darkle stood in front of him, surprising him.

"Ms. Darkle!" Kurt greeted, surprised to suddenly see her. The principal grabbed his wrist to look at his digital watch.

"Watch isn't slow," Darkle said as she let her go. "Must be you. Another tardy, Mr. Wagner, and I will enroll you to my after school group."

Before Kurt could say anything, the doors opened and Scott exited, looking at Kurt. He walked pass the principal and towards Kurt.

"There you are." Scott said as he grabbed Kurt's shoulders. "Light a fire under it, kid. Your teacher sent me to look for you."

"Ms. Darkle," Scott said as he pushed Kurt towards the door. Once they entered it, he turned to Kurt, who was finishing his burger. "You stopped for another Nasty Burger?"

"Blame Danny," Kurt said. "He got me hooked to it."

Meanwhile, in the Blackbird, Danny listened as he and Jean listened to Xavier's plans on how to deal with the two new Mutants.

"Why just us?" Jean asked, looking at the Professor. "Why not the entire team?"

"Because," Xavier explained. "You can connect to this girl, and Danny can convince this Lance to join us."

"I hope so," Jean said, sighing. "So where does Danny start?"

"In the school," Xavier replied, causing Danny to groan.

"I missed school just to go to school?" Danny said. "Talk about irony. Are we there yet?"

"Yes," Xavier replied as he closed his eyes. "Sorry, Danny, but your stop is here."

"Well, see you guys in a few," Danny said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and walked towards the door, opening it.

"Uh…shouldn't you go ghost first?" Jean said as Danny looked out the door.

"I should, but I won't," Danny said to her with a crazy grin. He jumped out the Blackbird, enjoying the rushing air and adrenaline. "I love being a Mutant!"

Jean sighed as the doors closed while Xavier merely looked amused at Danny's antics. Danny stayed like that for a few moments before he turned ghost and flew towards the school. Once he reached the school, he turned invisible and started flying around the school.

As he flew around the corner, he saw Kitty in front of her locker, who looked distracted. He watched as three girls in cheerleader outfits surrounded her and shoved her in her locker, closing it.

"Well that's original," Danny muttered to himself as Kitty banged the door, shouting for help. Danny was about to help her when his phone suddenly rang. He grabbed his phone and answered it. "Talk to me?"

"_Danny, it's Jean," _Jean said through the phone.

"Hey Jean," Danny replied, looking if the coast was clear. "How'd it go?"

"_Not so well," _Jean said with a sigh. _"I'll be going there at the school. Have you met either of them?"_

"Yeah, I saw Kitty," Danny replied as he looked at the locker. "She got bullied by a couple of _popular_ girls. I'm gonna…Wait, Lance is here."

Danny watched as a guy with messy brown hair and tanned skin walked through the hall. When he reached Kitty's locker, Kitty suddenly fell through her locker door, surprising Lance.

"So her power's like mine?" Danny commented as he saw Kitty panic. "Minus the see through part."

"…_You sound disappointed…"_

Before Danny could explain himself, the entire hallway suddenly started shaking. Alarmed, he looked at the two Mutants, and saw Lance holding his arms out, his eyes closed. When he stopped, he smiled at Kitty, who looked afraid.

"Get the picture?" Lance asked, looking at Kitty.

"No, you're just some freak!" Kitty shouted as she tried to run, but Lance grabbed her arm. "Let go of me!"

Kitty slipped through Lance's hand and ran towards the gym. Danny watched Kitty ran before he looked at Lance, who had a wicked look in his eyes, something that Danny didn't like.

"You can run, but you can't hide," Lance said with an evil smile. "Cause I'm gonna rock your world."

"Jean…get here as soon as you can and talk to Kitty," Danny said as he narrowed his eyes at Lance, following after him. "I think Lance is up to something."

"This might have gone from bad to worse," Jean said with a sigh. "Where is she going now?"

"Gym," Danny replied. "As for Lance, I'll try and talk to him and see what he's planning. See you in a bit, Jean."

"Stay out of trouble, Danny," Jean said. "You have a tendency of looking for trouble."

"I don't go looking for trouble, trouble goes looking for me," Danny said with a chuckle before he ended the call.

_Bayville…_

A giant figure wearing an ice blue hood was looking over the city. He smiled under his hood as he saw a familiar costumed man on a motorcycle.

"It's so good to be home," he said as he followed Wolverine through the rooftops, leaving an icy trail.

_Northbrook…_

Danny followed Lance on top of the school building, who had two other teens with him. He flew closer so he can hear their conversation.

"Stow it, Griff," the first guy said, elbowing the second guy. "Can we bust in here or not?"

"Not," the other guy replied. "It's wired into the alarm system."

"Now what, Alberts?" the first one asked as they walked behind Lance. "We got like no ways into the stinkin office, and the midterms starts in the morning!"

"Yeah, and exams answers aren't going to exactly get a prime price after the test," Griff said. "Can't you just, you know, mak a door?"

"Sure, and have them know that we were in it," Lance said sarcastically. "They'll change the tests. Besides, I got a sweeter idea; her."

He pointed at Kitty, who he was watching all the time. The other two looked at Kitty, who did a long jump poorly, before turning to Lance, seeing if he was kidding.

"What she gonna do? Long jump through the wall?" Griff asked, looking at Lance. "C'mon man, be serious!"

Suddenly, Lance grabbed Griff's arm and glared at him. Griff winced as Lance started squeezing his arm.

"You riding me, Griff?" he demanded as the ground starts shaking a bit. "Are ya?"

"S-s-sorry man!" Griff said, looking scared.

"Woah, its cool, Lance," the second guy said, trying not to fall. The shaking stopped and Lance let go of Griff, turning his attention back to Kitty.

"You losers just line up the customers," Lance said. "I'll get the answers."

The two quickly ran as Lance saw a girl about to do the long jump. Danny watched as Lance used his powers to make the girl fail the long jump. Kitty looked surprised before she noticed Lance waving at her on the school roof.

Scared, she tried to run, only to bump into Jean. Jean tried to talk to her, but Kitty, just kept on running.

_Well that went well, _Danny thought as he watched Kitty run.

_I'll just have to keep trying, _Jean said. _You focus on Lance._

_Already on it, _Danny thought as he watched Jean follow Kitty. He then turned his attention to Lance, landing behind him.

"So you plan to steal the test answers?" Danny asked, surprising Lance. "Can't you just study for a test? All you need is a book and a brain…though the second one seems hard to get."

"Huh?" Lance said as he looked around. "Who's there?"

Danny made himself visible, causing Lance to jump a bit. He then glared at Danny.

"You know, you shouldn't play with a girl like that, that's just wrong," Danny said, crossing his arms.

"Who are you? And why do you care?" Lance demanded, glaring at Danny.

"Name's Phantom, and I'm here to stop you from using her," Danny said as he raised his fists.

"Go ahead and try," Lance said as he raised his arms and started shaking the roof.

Before Danny could react, the ground under him erupted, sending him flying. He quickly spun around and stopped in the air. He glared at Lance before he fired at him, causing him to jump aside to dodge it.

Danny charged at Lance, who stood there, waiting. Just as Danny was about to punch him, Lance used his powers to cause the ground to erupt below Danny, blinding him with dirt. Phantom winced as dirt flew in his eyes.

As Danny tried to remove the dirt, Lance grabbed a chunk of rock and charged at Danny. He whacked the rock on his head, knocking the Ghost Boy out. Danny fell to the ground, unconscious. Lance panted before he smirked, grabbing Danny's unconscious body and started dragging him away, looking for an empty broom closet.

_Bayville…_

Wolverine growled as he grabbed the unconscious forms of Nightcrawler and Cyclops and jumped aside to dodge an attack from Sabertooth, a wild-looking man with long hair and an animalistic appearance. They were currently in a second floor garage filled with cars.

Wolverine and Sabertooth were like rivals, trying to kill each other as they meet. Wolverine was doing well against Sabertooth, until he got rammed by a car, courtesy of Sabertooth. Just as Wolverine was about to escape, Cyclops and Nightcrawler jumped in and attacked Sabertooth, giving Wolverine the distraction he needed.

Even though they were now three of them, the two young Mutants were easily defeated by Sabertooth, leaving Wolverine with a big handicap.

"You've gotten soft, Logan!" Sabertooth shouted, baring his fangs at Wolverine.

"And you've gotten smellier," Wolverine retorted before he groaned. "Great…I'm talking like Spooks."

Sabertooth growled and charged at Wolverine, who growled back at him. The two swiped at each other with their claws, trying to cut each other to ribbons. Sabertooth growled as he ducked to dodge Wolverine's adamantium claws. He turned when he heard a groan, with a feral grin, he lunged pass Wolverine and charged at the two teenagers.

"No!" Wolverine shouted as Sabertooth swung his claws toward Cyclops. Before Wolverine could stop him, something blue hit Sabertooth on the side, knocking him away from the two Mutants. He landed on his feet, growling angrily. He then looked at his arm, which was trapped in a block of ice. "What is this?!"

There was suddenly a deep chill in the air. Wolverine looked at the side and saw a giant man in a light blue cloak, his face hidden in the shadows.

"That you, Frost?" Wolverine asked, surprised.

"It's been a long time, Wolverine," Frost said in a deep voice, chuckling slightly. "You haven't changed a bit."

Sabertooth growled and was about to charge when Frost fired another ice beam and trapped his other arm, making him defenseless.

"I advice you surrender, Sabertooth," Frost said, the air getting colder. "Or you will find yourself back in the ice age."

Sabertooth growled as he glared at the two Mutants before looking at his hands. Before Wolverine and Frost could react, Sabertooth dashed towards the elevator doors and smashed his way through the door. The other two Mutants followed him and looked down the elevator.

"This isn't over, Logan!" Sabertooth shouted before he disappeared in the darkness.

Wolverine growled before he heard groans behind him. He and Frost turned around and saw Cyclops and Nightcrawler waking up.

"Vhat happened?" Nightcrawler asked before Wolverine stood in front of them.

"I don't fight you battles, so don't fight mine," he said before he walked away.

"What he means to say is he's glad you're okay," Frost said, getting their attention.

"…Frostbite?" Cyclops asked with a surprise look on his face.

"You have grown, young Cyclops," Frostbite said as he grinned, revealing sharp teeth. "Now how about we head home to get away from the cold."

The two young Mutants were confused before they suddenly felt cold. They looked around the garage and saw that it was winter in it.

_Northbrook…_

Danny groaned as he opened his eyes, his head throbbing painfully. His eyes widened when he found himself in a cramped, dark room.

"What the…" Danny said before he remembered what happened. "Lance."

With a flash of light, Danny turned to Phantom and phased through the door. He looked around and saw the hall deserted.

_Danny? _Jean's voice said through his head. _Can you hear me?_

_Ach! Jean, keep it down, _Danny said, wincing a bit. _I just got whacked by a rock on the head._

_It's Kitty, she's in the school with Lance, _Jean said.

_Where are they?_

_In the principal's office._

Danny nodded and flew towards the principal's office as fast as he can. Meanwhile, outside the school, Mr. and Mrs. Pryde were outside the school with Jean and Xavier, their faces filled with worry. When Jean explained to them what was happening, they were worried for their daughter.

"We have to go in there!" Mr. Pryde said, looking at the school.

"I already have someone in there," Xavier assured him. "We just wait."

"Why is she doing this?" Mrs. Pryde asked. "She's never done this before."

"She's confused," Jean said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "She doesn't know what she's doing."

Danny flew around the corner and found the principal's office open. Narrowing his eyes, he turned invisible and flew inside, looking at Kitty and Lance, who was holding the answer sheets.

"Test answers, present and accounted for," he said with a wicked grin. Kitty backed away from him, looking shocked.

"Jean was right," Kitty said, looking at Lance. "You were just using me to get the answer sheets. I won't let you do this!"

"What are saying, Kitty?" Lance asked, walking towards her. "Are you giving up on having control?"

"No she isn't," Phantom said as he appeared in front of them, surprising them. "She doesn't want to join the wrong side."

"Who are you?" Kitty asked, looking at Danny with a worried expression.

"It's alright," Danny said as he lowered his hood, revealing green eyes and white hair. "I'm with Jean. And I'm here to help you."

He then glared at Lance, who was glaring back at him.

"Now how about you give me the answer sheets and let Kitty make her own decision," he said, his hand glowing brightly.

Lance raised an eyebrow and grabbed Kitty's wrist.

"We're leaving, and you better not follow us, Phantom," Lance said as he pulled Kitty towards the door, only to have Kitty phased through his grasp.

"No way, Lance!" she shouted at him. "You were only using me while Jean wanted to help me. I didn't even let her talk to me like I did with you. I see who you are now, and I don't like it!"

She then ran towards Phantom, standing next to him. Phantom smiled at her before turning to Lance.

"Now how about the answers," he said, raising a glowing hand. Without warning, the answer sheets flew out of Lance's hand and towards Phantom, grabbing them.

"You know what," Lance said with a growl, looking at Kitty. "If I can't have you, then no one will! Get ready to rock!"

He raised his hands and soon, the entire school was shaking so hard that it was starting to fall apart. Kitty screamed as some debris were falling towards them. Phantom raised his hand and fired at the debris.

"Kitty, you have to go!" Danny shouted as he pushed her towards the wall, firing at the debris.

"I'm not leaving you here!" Kitty exclaimed, looking at Phantom, who pulled his hood down.

"Don't worry about me," Phantom said with a smile. "I'll be fine. Now go!"

She looked at Phantom before she ran towards the wall, going through it. Phantom then looked at Lance, who was glaring at Danny.

"How about we finish this?" Phantom said as he cracked his knuckles.

Lance replied by using his powers, causing a rocky spike to erupt towards Phantom, who quickly jumped up to avoid it. Phantom then fired at Lance, blasting him towards the door. Lance growled as he stood up. Before he could attack, a debris fell in front of him, missing him by an inch.

"This isn't over, Phantom!" Lance shouted as he ran out the door.

Phantom flew after him, turning intangible to avoid the falling debris. He followed Lance through the window and towards the forest, the school crumbling behind them. Phantom was about to fire when he saw Ms. Darkle appearing in front of Lance, surprising them both.

"What she doing here?" Phantom whispered as Darkle looked at the now destroyed school, landing on a tree branch.

"Well, I see you blew your chances at this school," Darkle said, looking at the school before turning to Lance.

"And you are?" Lance asked, looking at Darkle.

"Your new advisor," Darkle said as her appearance started changing. Phantom's eyes widened when he saw a blue-skinned lady with red hair and yellow eyes. "I have much to teach you, my young avalanche."

Phantom looked at the two Mutants before flying back, thinking that the Professor might know who she was. When he flew pass the school, he saw the Blackbird, and everyone was boarding on it. He dropped his invisibility and landed behind them.

"Glad to see you guys haven't left without me," Danny said as he removed his hood.

Everyone turned around and saw Phantom grinning at them.

"You're alive!" Kitty shouted as she ran towards him and hugged him. Phantom became rigid and his face became beet red.

"W-w-w-well, I-I have w-w-ways on s-surviving," he muttered embarrassedly, turning his head. He was never good talking to girls his age. Jean knew this and thought it was amusing. Danny glared at her, his face still redder than a tomato. Kitty finally let go, smiling widely.

"Let's go, Kitty," Jean said as she led Kitty towards the Blackbird, followed by the parents. Xavier was about to follow when Danny sent him a telepathic message.

_We need to talk later, Professor, _Danny said. _Alone._

Xavier nodded and boarded the Blackbird, followed by Phantom, who looked back at the destroyed school. He then entered the Blackbird, which flew off into the air, away from the destruction.

_Xavier's Mansion…_

"Welcome to your new home, Kitty," Danny, who had a bandage wrapped around his head, said as they walked towards the stairs. Kitty was carrying a suitcase and a pink bag, looking around the mansion with awe.

"This place is like totally amazing," Kitty said as Scott and Kurt walked down the stairs.

"You're back!" Kurt said as he suddenly teleported in front of them.

"Is this her?" Scott asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs, looking at Kitty through his shades.

"Yup," Danny replied as he stood next to Kitty. "Guys, this is Kitty Pryde. Kitty, these are Scott Summers and Kurt Wagner."

"Hey," Scott greeted.

"Nice to meet," Kurt said with a grin.

"By the way, Danny," Scott said as he looked at Danny. "Frostbite is back."

"Really?" Danny asked, surprised before he grinned.

"Yes, really," a deep voice replied. In a swirl of snow, Frostbite appeared in front of the young Mutants. "It is great to see you again, Jean, Danny."

He removed his blue hood to reveal a beastly face; white fur, a bear-like face, sharp fangs, and yellow eyes filled with warmth and kindness.

"It's great to see you again, Frostbite!" Danny exclaimed as he and Jean hugged the yeti-like, Mutant, which he returned heartily.

Frostbite was an old friend of Xavier, and a teacher to Jean, Danny, and Scott. He left a year ago, looking for something in the coldest part of the North.

Frostbite then turned to look at Kitty, who was staring at him.

"Hello there," he said kindly as he released the hug. "You must be the new student. I'm Richard Frost, but I prefer Frostbite."

"N-n-nice to meet you," Kitty said, sounding nervous.

Danny grinned as he watched Kitty talking to Frostbite, stuttering a bit due to either his appearance or the sudden cold. He told Jean he was going to talk to the Professor before going towards his office. When he got in, he saw the Professor looking out the window.

"Sorry to disturb you, Professor," Danny said as he closed the door.

"It's alright, Danny," Xavier said calmly. "Now what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I wanted to ask if you know who Ms. Darkle really is," Danny asked. "She had blue skin and red hair."

Xavier turned around, looking surprise, which surprised Danny even more. The Professor turned around, giving Danny his undivided attention.

"What else do you know?" Xavier asked seriously.

"Only that she recruited Lance," Danny asked, narrowing his eyes. "Do you know something, Professor?"

"Perhaps it is time I tell you about a Mutant named Mystique."

**Okay, first, I wanted to say sorry for not updating sooner than expected. I had a lot of homework. Second, hope you like the chapter. Just like what I said, I will be able to update my other stories, so be prepared. But I won't update very soon, I still have some schoolwork to do. Review time!**

**KuriMaster13- Yup, they will join, just like Frostbite.**

**WOLF- Thanks. Glad you like it.**

**nightmaster000- Thank you. Yup, Skulker has already met the X-men. And Skulker doesn't have powers, he just have high-tech hunting equipment, but other ghosts will be Mutants.**

**JP-Rider- Nah, Vlad's a Mutant here, but it would be an interesting twist…**

**Danny angel- Wait no more!**

**allietheepic7- Yup, out of all the X-men, Nightcrawler is one of my top three favorites.**

**Guest- Hope you weren't waiting long!**

**Locobat12345- He's going to have it later. Yes, they will appear in the future, also, I already decided on the pairing.**

**KodiakWolfe13- Don't worry. I fixed some of the mistakes and rewrite it to make it more readable. Also, sorry about your mom. Hope she's okay.**

**Phew, glad that's over. Don't expect an update immediately, cause I have seven other stories to write. Remember to leave a review and to enjoy yourself! See you later!**


End file.
